Tractor trailer turnovers are common nationwide. Even with increased efforts by the federal government, such as strict rules and regulations governing the trucking industry, the high number of truck accidents, injuries and deaths does not seem to be diminishing. Many of these accidents can be attributed to the very nature of these trucks and trailers and their application. Many are driver error, but many may be caused by the cargo or load being mis-loaded or shifting inside the trailer or ocean container. When too much weight accumulates on one side, the center of gravity may shift and create a force which can overturn a vehicle.
In the case of a line haul driver or an ocean container, the driver may have nothing to do with the loading or securing of the cargo in the van or container. In fact, the container may have a seal on it when the driver gets it. This may prevent a driver from ensuring a load is properly loaded and secured. Freight weight is densely concentrated and may differ greatly between load types and sizes, which may make even distribution difficult or impossible. Uneven loads may also cause poor fuel economy and increase wear and tear on vehicle components. Improper balancing may lead to vibrations. Also, small bumps in a road may be magnified by uneven loads. The vibrations and magnified momentum from small bumps may lead to increased wear on a vehicle.